walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Savior 39 (TV Series)
This Savior is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about the Savior's life prior to the outbreak. He may have lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, this man came into contact with a group called the Saviors, which he subsequently joined. Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" This Savior stood guard over Daryl as Negan decided on the groups's fate. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" This Savior witnessed Negan's execution of Abraham and Glenn. Following Negan's taunting of Rick, departed with the others. "The Cell" This Savior and several others take part in a savage beating of Daryl. "Service" This Savior takes part in Negan's raid on Alexandria and is seen shutting the door on the moving truck. "Sing Me a Song" This Savior witnesses Mark's face getting ironed by Negan for having a secret relationship with one of his wives, Amber. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" This Savior is one of many who are present for Negan's declaration of war. Season 8 "The Damned" This Savior is seen fighting and surrendering at the satellite outpost. "Monsters" This Savior is tied up and sorted into one of four chain gangs. He and the other prisoners of war are transported along a rural highway to the Hilltop, when a swarm of zombies appear out of the woods and fall down a hill, where they attack the prisoners and the militia. This leads to an attempted escape during the confusion. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" This Savior is among the captured Saviors sitting outside the Hilltop as their fates are discussed by Maggie and the others. Ultimately, he is allowed to stay at the Hilltop in a makeshift prison that was built when Maggie chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. However, he and the others are only being kept alive as bargaining chips and will be killed off if there are no prisoners to be released by the Saviors. "How It's Gotta Be" This Savior and the others remain in the prison when Maggie demands Dean to be let out. He watches as Alden attempts to dissuade Maggie from what she's about to do, but Maggie suddenly shoots Dean in the face, killing him. This Savior and the other prisoners watch as Maggie threatens Alden and Dean's body is taken away. "The Key" This Savior is seen in the makeshift prison. "Do Not Send Us Astray" This Savior is among the captured Saviors in the pen of the Hilltop. When Henry breaks in to the pen, looking for the Savior who killed his brother, he and the others manage to escape, but is not seen afterwards with his fellow escapees, leaving his whereabouts unknown. Appearances Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" (No Lines) Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (No Lines) *"The Cell" *"Service" (No Lines) *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The Damned" (No Lines) *"Monsters" (No Lines) *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" (No Lines) *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"The Key" (No Lines) *"Do Not Send Us Astray" (No Lines) Trivia *This Savior was nicknamed Chainsaw Larry by fellow actors and crew on set. Category:Unknown Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Unnamed Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists